1. Field of Invention
The present invention is generally related to modems, and more particularly to a modem network.
2. Description of the Related Art
A range of technologies have been developed for providing broadband access to residential housing. These technologies include: passive optical network (PON), cable, satellite and digital subscriber line (DSL). Each technology relies on a different communications medium, either wired, wireless or fiber for the transport of data. Typically each of these technologies is used to provide broadband access up to but not within the home. Inside the home the broadband access will be distributed to one or more TV's, computers, or other devices by means of a wired or wireless connection. In the case of a wired router, connections to each TV or computer are typically provided by Ethernet cables strung throughout the home, each connection individually. In the case of a wireless router connections are made through one or more base stations and receivers sharing air medium. Existing home distribution networks include: copper/aluminum wire for phone connections throughout the home, existing cable connections for cable TV in various rooms of the home, and existing copper/aluminum wire by which electricity is provided throughout all the rooms of the home.
What is needed is a method and apparatus for improving the ease, security and coverage of broadband access provisioning to residential dwellings.